Those EARS!
by Thoughtless7
Summary: [Oneshot] The aliens are leaving for thier home planet, enough Mew Aqua to restore it. Before they leave, three certain mews go to bade them goodbye, only to end up in odd situations. It's those EARS! PuddingTaruto, PaiLettuce, slight KisshuIchigo


**A/N:** Y'know, instead of taking a shower _once _a day, I'm going to take one at least three times a day. Why? I usually get fic ideas in the shower. They're usually one-shots, mind you, as is this one, but hey! The more the merrier. Anyway, enjoy!

**Summary:** The aliens are leaving for their home planet, enough Mew Aqua to restore it. Before they leave, three certain mews go to bade them good-bye, only to end up in odd situations. It's those EARS!

**Pairings:** Taruto/Pudding, slight Kisshu/Ichigo, Pai/Lettuce

**Those EARS!**

Pudding was sad.

Yes, it was odd to ever include the words "Pudding" and "sad" in the same breath, as the energetic monkey girl could endure taking care of so many siblings while thinking about a traveling father and a deceased mother with a smile, but it was true. Pudding was sad.

"Taru-Taru, Pudding is sad." Pudding crossed her arms, pouting. Taruto cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you want _me _to do about it?" he said.

"Pudding has barely had any time to play with Taru-Taru, na no da!" she pointed out. "And now Taru-Taru is leaving na no da. Pudding is very, very, _veeeeeerrryyy_ happy Taru-Taru can go help his planet, but Pudding will also miss Taru-Taru na no da."

Taruto turned his back on the monkey girl (probably to keep her away from seeing the light blush on his cheeks), and crossed his arms. "Well, I don't care! You're annoying anyway. And _I'm _going to see _all _of my old friends, friends I've missed a LOT more than I'll miss you."

A silence ensued, but for good reason. Pudding tried to retain a giggle. The second he turned away, Pudding saw the light red on the very tips of his pointed ears, and they twitched slightly with embarrasment. They looked downright cute, and Pudding felt temptation worm its way into her very being.

Taruto, though, thought he finally had hurt her feelings. Normally, he'd try to shrug it off, be happy, even, but he was feeling debt to the monkey girl, for being a friend in the first place. She had been one of the ones to vouch for giving Taruto's race the Mew Aqua. Combined with that was weariness from recent battles, he did something very un-Taruto like-- he turned around, fully intent on apologizing...

...until he turned to come _exceedingly _close to her smiling face.

She grinned wider, and ran her fingers over his ears. "Taru-Taru, your ears are so _cute, _na no da!"

He yelped and leaped back, screaming at her for invading his personal space and touching him in a ticklish area. Her grin turned devious, and Taruto realized that _that _little piece of information was going to send Pudding right on his ears, as it did.

He laughed loudly, unintentionally, as the monkey girl pounced on him.

* * *

Lettuce was not one to do anything out of line. The porpoise mew had always been taught to be polite to everyone, not to step into any one elses boundaries unless necessary. 

So it was not exactly in character for the courteous girl to be twisted with such temptation.

She had arrived to the temporary room the aliens used in the Cafe, as they had some things to do before they left. She wanted to ask them if she could give them a few seeds. Lettuce was taking a chance, as the soil on their home planet may not grow the types of crops on Earth, but she wanted to help them in any way she could.

She creaked open the door to see the eldest alien, Pai, typing something on the computer. _Oh, right,_ Lettuce thought, _Taruto and Kisshu are hanging out with Pudding and Ichigo. _In a way, she felt slightly relieved-- Pai was probably the alien Lettuce could talk to the easiest. She blushed, very lightly, suddenly reminded of the smile Pai gave her before saving her and the others' lives.

Shaking these thoughts from her head, Lettuce uttered slightly, "Um...P-Pai-san..." So much for speaking easily.

He turned his head, and for a moment, Lettuce thought she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. But then she thought she was crazy. He turned back to typing. "Hello, Lettuce-san," he said monotonously.

"P-Pai-san...I was wondering...um..." His ears twitched suddenly.

"About your planet's soil..." They twitched again.

"Do you...um...do you think that Earth c-crops..." They twitched once more.

"...could grow there?" And the elfen ears gave another twitch.

Still typing, still not facing her, Pai explained that there was no way to be sure (which she had thought so). Lettuce caught about one third of his words. She spoke quietly, so he had to use all of his power to hear her. That's why his ears were twitching. Lettuce wished she could leave it at that.

But they were so_ adorable._

Lettuce blushed. She shouldn't be thinking this! Not _now, _when the aliens were leaving.

_N-No! I like Shirogane-san... _Lettuce tried to think, but her mind kept flying back to those adorable ears, then it flew to Pai altogether, making her one red little porpoise.

_Maybe...once more... _"And...Pai-san?" she said, intentionally quiet. She got her wish-- his ears twitched in a strain to hear her. She tried to fight the upward tug of her lips. Lettuce almost didn't notice she took a step into the room for a better look.

"I-I wanted...to thank you..." Twitch. Step.

"...for when...Deep Blue..." Twitch. Step.

"...tried to kill us..." Twitch. Step.

"...for protecting us." Twitch. Step.

At that, Pai felt a slight-- slight, mind you-- bit of heat spread across his face. His sensitive ears also alerted him that she was walking towards him. What was she aiming to do?

When Lettuce noticed the slight red in his ears, she was so absorbed that she probably wouldn't notice Shirogane come in, profess his undying love for her and propose. She'd be too busy watching Pai.

That alone made her blush. _He _**is** _handsome... _she thought, even redder.

Pai wanted to know _why _Lettuce kept getting closer and closer. There was no logical reason at all. And...it was making him redder. He turned around completely, only to come inches from her face, her hands lightly on his ears.

Pai reddened further and cocked an eyebrow at her.

Lettuce almost fainted once she realized what she did.

"GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!" Lettuce screamed as she ran out, slamming the door behind her.

Pai stared at the door as she left. He turned around and tried to work, thoughts rather...jumbled.

_Logic...can go...to hell... _he found himself thinking.

Lettuce did her best to catch her breath and fight the red that spread throughout her face. She'd been _very _close to Pai's face. And touched his ears, no less.

Once she found the ability to think somewhat clearly, she asked herself, _W-Wait...was I supposed get him seeds...? _

"I'll ask Mint to do it..." Lettuce sighed.

* * *

Now here was a sight you usually didn't see. 

Ichigo Momomiya, Mew Ichigo, was walking down a street with a certain green haired alien. Talking _civily. _And there was no apocalypse in sight. Odd, yes. But that was reality.

"Mou, I'm gonna miss you, koneko-chan," Kisshu complained.

"It'll be dull without you chasing me everywhere, I guess," Ichigo sighed.

"But I'll be back in about a year to stir up some trouble," Kisshu winked. "Just make sure that Aoyama fellow takes care of you."

"Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo breathed, stars in her eyes.

"He's very...polite," Kisshu remarked. Kisshu still liked his little kitty, and wasn't so fond of Masaya, but at least he and Ichigo were friends now...sort of.

_And I have to leave tomorrow. Oh, woe is me, _Kisshu sighed.

"He's not just polite," Ichigo sighed dreamily, "he's strong and kind and brave and romantic and handsome..."

Ichigo was actually the one to change the subject. "So, what are you going to do when you get back?"

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kisshu winked.

"Satisfaction brought it back," Ichigo countered.

Kisshu chuckled slightly, smirking and showing his fangs. "Well, Pai and Taruto and I will go see the little family we have left...tell them the story, blah, blah, happy happy, use the Mew Aqua, start steady crops for food...and we'll come visit soon. A year, like I said." He winked again. "How will I stand staying away from my pretty kitty?"

Silence.

"...Ichigo?" Kisshu asked, glancing at her.

Ichigo had stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as saucers. Just ahead was a pond, apparently a fish pond. She ran to it before she could think. Kisshu followed, grinning.

"Nya..." Ichigo purred as she glanced down at the fish. Colorful koi poked their heads up at her. Ichigo's ears and tail popped out, as she reached her head down...

"Ah, koneko-chan?" Kisshu said, a finger on Ichigo's head, stopping her. She glanced up at him, a bit of anger in her eyes. Not as much anger as the next voice that came, though.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FISH!!!" came a gruff voice, and out of a house came a burly woman with a broom, fully intent on attacking the two. Ichigo screeched, but Kisshu quickly teleported them to safety.

Finding herself just behind her own home, Ichigo glanced up at Kisshu. "Did I just...try to eat a fish?"

Kisshu smiled, and fiddled with her black ears. ...Which, she had to admit, felt pretty nice... "Don't worry about it."

"Stop that!" Ichigo giggled, grabbing onto Kisshu's ears.

"H-Hey! Mou, Ichigo, that _huuuuuurts_," he whined.

* * *

"I had an awful day," Taruto complained, crossing his arms. "Stupid Pudding kept pulling on my ears, even after I told her to stop!" 

"Hmm...that's odd," Kisshu commented thoughtfully. "Ichi-chan pulled on my ears as well." He turned to a silent Pai, who had his back turned to the two. "So how was your last day on Earth?"

Pai's shoulders tensed. "It...went fine." But his red-tipped ears clued to something more.

"Really? How fine was fine?" Kisshu grinned.

"Kisshu, if you say one more word, than the next few will sound something like, 'My crotch. You've kicked me in my crotch. Ow, the pain.'"

"Touchy, are we?" Kisshu grinned. When Pai turned, red-faced and angry, Kisshu held up his hands defensively. "Sorry! But I rarely see you very flustered. Might this have involved a green porpoise?"

"..."

"MY CROTCH!! YOU'VE KICKED ME IN MY CROTCH!! OW, THE PAIN!"

* * *

I had fun writing this. XD The Kisshu/Ichigo part was rushed, but it was still really fun. I have a sequel in mind, showing them meeting up after the year...oh, the Pai/Lettuce part is exceedingly amusing. XD More awkwardness to go around. Anyway, please, please review! 


End file.
